Senator Armstrong
Senator Steven Armstrong is a playable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallists Royale. He is one of the default characters and Mr. Weird's rival. How He Got In The Game: Armstrong has been a long going meme with all his GLORIOUS quotes since the beginning of the year. That, and we all wanted him in PSAS, so we just shoved in in this game. BAM! History Steven Armstrong is a Senator. He is very high on nanomachines, a drug that makes him a white hulk. He got his arm chopped off, but stuck it back on. He also has some weird obsession with the word 'fuck'. That's basically all you need to know. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Armstrong knees with his right leg, then throws a left hook, and then a right hook. A quick, powerful, and all-around reliable jab. 6%, 5%, 5% for 16% total. Side Tilt - Armstrong stands on one leg and performs a quick roundhouse kick with good range, but some ending lag. 12%. Up Tilt - Armstrong headbutts upwards. Rather slow, but with strong knockback. 13%. Down Tilt - Armstrong kicks outwards while kneeling on his other leg. Good range. 9%. Dash Attack - Armstrong speeds up slightly, performing a shoulder tackle that propels him slightly forwards. Noticeable ending lag. 14% Smash Attacks Side Smash - Armstrong jumps up and performs a two-footed dropkick. Noticeable ending lag, but powerful nonetheless. 18%. Up Smash - Armstrong throws a very strong uppercut that takes a little bit to wind up. 20%. Down Smash - Armstrong faces the screen, then lifts one leg and slams it back down, and then does the same with the other leg. 18%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Armstrong performs a slow, high kick, hitting to the area above and in front of him. 14%. Forward Aerial - Armstrong spins around and performs a butterfly kick, then a third, outwards kick after he completes the spin. Hits 3 times. All hits deal 5% for 15% total. Back Aerial - Armstrong performs a simple backwards dropkick, with some slight starting lag. 13%. Up Aerial - Armstrong performs a quick butterfly kick to the area above him. Two hits of 4%. 8% total. Down Aerial - A stall-then fall. Armstrong performs a powerful shoulder tackle, falling at a slight diagonal angle downwards. 15%. Grab Attacks Grab - Armstrong grabs with both hands. Pummel - Armstrong punches the grabbed opponent. A slow pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Armstrong punts the enemy forward like a football. 10%. Back Throw - Armstrong flings the enemy backwards. 10%. Up Throw - Armstrong lightly tosses the enemy up, then runs forward and kicks them forwards powerfully. 13%. He will shout “Don’t fuck with THIS Senator!" as he does so. Down Throw - Armstrong flips the enemy up and then piledrives them headfirst into the ground. 11%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Armstrong performs a quick punch to both sides as he gets up. 5%. Ledge Attack - Flips onto the stage with a strong downwards punch. 7%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Blazing Crush - Armstrong throws a powerful punch imbued with flames. This move can be charged (for about 1.5 seconds) and angled. When angled up or neutral, Armstrong throws an immensely strong uppercut, his arm flaming. When angled down, Armstrong slams his fist into the ground and instead sends out a wave of fire whose length increases with charge. The uppercut deals 10%, 13%, 17%, 24%, or 30%, depending on charge. The downwards slam deals 15%, regardless of charge. Side Special - Senate Charge - Armstrong charges forwards for about 1/4 the length of Final Destination. If Side Special is released and Armstrong makes contact with an enemy, then he shoulder tackles them powerfully, dealing 18%. If the button is held and Armstrong makes contact, the move instead acts as a specialized grab. In this case, Armstrong grabs the opponent and powerfully headbutts them, dealing 13%. The headbutt deals more knockback and less damage, and vice versa. If he performs the headbutt, he yells "This is how I work!" when he grabs the opponent, and "You freak!" when he headbutts them. Up Special - Rising Fire - Armstrong leaps up, surrounded by flames which inflict multiple hits of damage on enemies. When he reaches the apex of his jump, he delivers a strong uppercut. The fire hits 10 times with 1% each, while the uppercut deals 13%. 23% total if all hits connect. Down Special - Nanomachines On - Armstrong’s skin hardens for a brief moment (a bit less than a second). If Armstrong is hit during that time, he counterattacks with a strong lunging punch. The counter deals 1.4x the opponent’s attack would have done if it connected, and has a minimum of 15% damage. Final Smash - Fissure Eruption - Armstrong leaps up, then activates his nanomachines and slams into the ground, causing two gigantic waves of fire to erupt from the stage and travel across it originating from him. The waves grow larger as they get away from Armstrong. Getting hit by them deals 49% with high knockback. Animations Stage Entrance - Armstrong, in his suit, calmly walks out of EXCELSUS’ cockpit, which then disappears. Then he flicks his cigar away and activates his nanomachines briefly, causing his shirt to tear off his body. After that, he cracks his knuckles, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Armstrong backflips, then takes a crouching stance as he holds his arms up and flexes, either grunting loudly or yelling out "Slippery little bastard!" Left Taunt - Armstrong holds his fist up triumphantly as an unseen crowd cheers. Right Taunt - Armstrong takes off his glasses, and his eyes glow red. If he uses the taunt again, he will put his glasses back on. As he does it, he says "You're going down!" Down Taunt - Armstrong pounds his fist into his palm a couple times, then briefly activates his nanomachines, causing a “wave” to pulse around his body. As he does this, he either says "Might makes right!" or "Don't you fuck with me!" Idle 1 - Armstrong pushes up his glasses with his finger. Idle 2 - Armstrong rotates his arm around, taking a deep breath. Palette Swaps Default - Armstrong has black hair, black pants, black shoes, and dark gray nanomachine-imbued skin. Red - Armstrong has maroon hair, black pants, red shoes, and red nanomachine-imbued skin. Blue - Armstrong has black hair, navy pants, blue shoes, and dark blue nanomachine-imbued skin. Green - Armstrong has dark green hair, dark green pants, black shoes, and light green nanomachine-imbued skin. Other 1 - Armstrong has platinum blonde hair, light gray pants, dark gray shoes, and light gray nanomachine-imbued skin. Other 2 - Armstrong has white hair, pale yellow pants, white shoes, and golden nanomachine-imbued skin. Unlockable - Suited Armstrong - Armstrong has black hair, black pants, black shoes, and dark gray nanomachine-imbued skin. He also wears his dark gray suit with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie. He no longer activates his nanomachines in his stage entrance when he uses this palette swap. Trivia *Despite fighting over age, Mr. Weird and Armstrong are not actually the oldest non-immortal characters in the game. The helm goes to the 108 year old Shrek. **Steven is actually exactly 1 month older than his rival Mr. Weird. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Powerful Beings Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Policy